Haru Momoko
Haru Momoko '(ももこはる, ''Momoko Haru) is the current '''Hachidaime Mizukage (はちだいめみずかげ, Hachidaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Eighth Water Shadow") of Kirigakure no sato, The Village Hidden in the Mist. Haru Momoko is remarked to be the strongest yet most ruthless Mizukage and ninja within the history of Kirigakure. Haru Momoko is also creditied with sealing the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle into the body of his younger sister, Mariko Momoko. He is one of the few remaining Kirigakure ninja to wield the Ice Release. He appears in Naruto: Kakujuu. Appearance Haru has a rather devious look to him. Normally Haru wears a hooded cloak to conceal his face but is not know to wear it at all times. Haru's face has been seen on numerous occasions but often Haru tends to keep his identity a secret to those he does not know well. Under his hood Haru is a young man with short, ear-length, black hair and emerald colored eyes and a sneaky gaze thas been known to even make his own mother weary of him. Personality Characterized as a man who would do anything to anybody by the others of Kirigakure. Power is the only thing important to Haru and the desire to gain it is ultimately what drives Haru to move forward. As a young boy Haru showed early signs of growing up to become a very unstable person, at his young age he would go out and kill animals as a everyday hobby. Killing young animals eventually turned into the slaying of enemy shinobi as he joined the Kirigakure Ninja Academy and graduated, becoming a destructive ninja. It is shown that Haru doesn't care about anybody's well being but his, thinking of Kirigakure as a tool for his success. He claims he wants to expand Kirigakure, making it an even stronger village than what it is now. After the village of Kirigakure captured the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, Haru didn't hesitate to find a new host for the beast within his already powerful sister Mariko Momoko who he deep down holds hatred for. Background Haru's life has been pretty tragic to say the least, his father who was the previous Mizukage of Kirigakure had brought the name "Bloody Mist" back to the village ever since Mei Terumi, the previous Mizukage had died and he had taken over leadership. Haru was trained to be a killer and he enjoyed it, taking up vicious behavior as a result. Haru took up killing small animals as a hobby and to the surprise of many, his father was proud of his son's ruthless behavior. Haru began to show leadership quailities at a young age and gained a reputation for being a tremendous leader while on missions, however it was still known that Haru was a pretty bad child. As Haru grew stronger, his behavior grew badder and when it was announced that he would become the next Mizukage of Kirigakure, a group of shinobi within Kirigakure planned to murder Haru. The assassins broke into Haru's home and attempted to kill him, however Haru, being the shinobi he was managed to kill the ninja before they even had a chance to kill him themselves. Synopsis Abilites Swordsmanship Haru is formerly of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and therefore has an complete mastery over swords. His signature weapon is a katana that he often uses in combat. Haru's mastery of swordsmanship is magnificent and he is known to have great perception with his slashes, able to aim at vital organs on spot. One time, when an enemy ninja from another country found his way into Haru's home, the Hachidaime Mizukage was able to kill the unsuspecting ninja with the simple swipe of his blade. Nature Manipulation Haru is a good user of the elements as well, using the Water and Wind Releases to create and use his Ice Release. Haru is known to be an adept user of all three elements specfically the Ice Release and uses various Ice techniques while in combat. Haru is said to overwhelm his opponents with his Wind and Water Release techniques and then follows up with his Ice Release techniques, generating ice and using them in the same manner as a katana or a knife, manipulating his ice to stab through enemies. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mist Ninja Category:Steven-Kun